Quest for the Past
by shadow-site
Summary: Everyone know him as an all knowing person but a certain book make him realize that there's something that he didn't know, and that something is his own past. Some Yuuno x Nanoha pairing on later chapter. Rated T just to be caution
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

AN : This story gonna tell about Yuuno trying to find his past, since they've never mention about it on the anime nor the manga (Can't help it since the true main character is Nanoha) so Yuuno will got a lot of spot on this story and about the pairing, there'll be some  
Yuuno x Nanoha pairing later. This is my first Nanoha story so please give me some reviews okay. Well, on with the story then.  
DISCLAIMER : Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and all of it's characters are not and never owned by me  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now where's that tome? I'm sure it was in this shelf_. Yuuno Scrya thought as he is doing his usual but seems to be an impossible works which is to find some certain tomes in the gigantic infinity library for his so called comander aka Chrono Harlaoun.

_Just my luck, that's the last tome I need to find and it is nowhere to be seen. _Yuuno sighed and let himself to fall on the ground for a rest when his eyes come to a certain book on the top part of the shelf.

_Speaking about luck, but now how do I get it from there?_ Yuuno look around to find a stair or something else that could help him to reach the tome but he find nothing. After giving some thought he move back a bit and flick his finger making a green magic circle appeared in front of him. _Hope this works…_

"Struggle bind!" A green chain come out from the magic circle which fly toward the tome and it hit the bottom part of the tome with enough power to unbalance it and making the it come out from the shelf and fall.

"All right!"Yuuno quickly run toward the tome and caught it before it hit the ground but the problem is that the tome in his hand is not the only one to fall as another tome hit him right on the head and thanks to the thickness of it, Yuuno got quite a headaches

_Owwww…Well I got what I want anyway, but what's this thick book?_ Yuuno lift the book that hit his head while fixing his glasses and after blowing some dust from the cover he could see some writing on the front of the book.

"Hmm…. 'The Classification of Clan' huh? It's seems pretty interesting, I'll read it later." With that said he put the book on his desk, took all of the tomes Chrono has asked him to find and start to walk toward the door. After some walk on the hall and greet everyone he met who seems to feel so 'normal' in seeing the huge number of books which he carried, he finally reach his destination.

"Chrono. It's me, can I come in?" Yuuno speak in front of the intercom which Chrono put in front of his office especially for Yuuno who sometimes having a problem on knocking the door thanks to the huge number of things he often had to carry on his hands.

Not long after the door opened and Yuuno come inside with all the tomes, and if it wasn't for his long blonde hair Chrono might mistaken him for someone else since all of the tomes had his head covered.

"That's quite fast Yuuno. You've done it much faster than the deadline we agreed." Chrono said in a teasing tone while seeing how the head librarian put all of the books on the floor.

Seeing that Chrono want to teased him Yuuno just sighed and walk toward Chrono's desk

"If you've scan the whole library for more than a hundred times like I did I'm sure you will somehow remember the position of the books."

Chrono just giggle at the depressed looks of his friend and stand up to pat his back before scanning the tomes on the floor.

"You know what? Actually this is going to your last work this month." Chrono said while turning around to face his friend with a smirked on his face and to get a confused looks from him.

"Wait, what do you mean by that Chrono?"

"It's easy, the truth is that the other departments haven't finished collecting the data you give them last month and I never thought you're able to collect all this tomes so fast so I don't have anymore works for you to do." Chrono explained while the said librarian just stand there dumbfounded.

"Wa-wait. Let me get this straight, you mean you actually asked me to do a month-worth job in a week?!" Yuuno look toward Chrono in a disbelief while the other person just let out a smile and raising two fingers.

"Two weeks actually, I said that the deadline was in two weeks right?"

"What a friend you are…" Yuuno put his hand on his head and sighed

"Don't be so depressed, at least now you got three weeks of holiday right?"

Yuuno just sighed in defeat and faced his friends

"Well, there's one little problem." the words come out from his mouth take Chrono's attention

"And that is?"

"I didn't bring my umbrella today." Yuuno said while looking outside of the window

"And…. why that become a problem?" Chrono got a confused looks on his face and when Yuuno see this he couldn't help but smirked a little

"The last time you said that you've no work for me, it was raining for one day straight."

"Oh c'mon Yuuno, Don't tell me you believe at those kind of illogical sto-"

CRASH!

"-ry…" Just as Chrono was about to finish his sentence a lightning strike was heard and the rain start to fall. Chrono just stand there dumbfounded while Yuuno just put his hand on his mouth trying to suppress the laugh.

"Well…" Yuuno said while giggling "It seems there are some things that couldn't be solved by logic." After managed to stop his giggle Yuuno walk toward the door and turn around.

"I'll be at the library it you need me, not that I could go anywhere while it's still raining like that."

"Ah, I understand. Enjoy your break time Yuuno." Chrono turn around to face Yuuno and when Yuuno see that he still have some disbelief on his face he decided to tease him a bit.

"You know Chrono…" The blue haired male faced him with a questioning look "I wonder what everyone would said if they know that you're a rainmaker."

"YUUNO !" Chrono run toward the door but the blond male has already run away while laughing all the way to the library.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

AN: This is the second chapter of my story, for those who read my first chapter and think that it is bad I'm really sorry since this is my first try on making a Nanoha's fic and I just hope that the other next chapters will be better than that, and for those who think the chapter is good enough I appreciate it and hope that I could make you more satisfied with the coming chapter. Read and review please.  
DISCLAIMER : I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of the character inside it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I still can't believe I got a rest from those works _ thought Yuuno who's now sitting on his chair in the library after his attempt to run away from an angry Chrono. The problem for him is now that he doesn't know how he's going to enjoy his holiday since it come so suddenly.

_And three weeks straight too, but I bet another work will come in a week or two. I better enjoy it while I still can_. Yuuno look around and soon his eyes come toward the book which have quite an unexpected 'meeting' with his head just a moment before he left. Not long after he found himself reading it and somehow the content of the book took his interest as it give quite a detail information about every clan and their characteristics which seems to greatly interest the ex-ruin explorer.

_Wow I don't know who wrote this books but this is incredible. There's even a detail about a clan that was supposed to be gone a long time ago._ He keep on reading it when he found a clan name that sounds familiar, the Scrya clan.

_Hey, so they also put some info about Scrya clan as well. Let's see…_

"_Scrya clan, this clan is often called as a group of ruin explorers and just like their nicknames, the people of this clan love to explore ruins or tomb from the old history to find any artifacts they find interesting and examine them. This clan is said to have form a village in a dessert in Michilda where the females, kids, and old peoples who aren't able to explore stayed. They also have a special ability/spell which make them able to shapeshift their body into an animal form which allowed them to entered some places that couldn't be reach with normal way…"_

_That's us all right,_Yuuno let out a giggle as he read the book _But did we used spell to shapeshift? I don't remember using a spell, hmm…_

Yuuno look up and watch the ceiling thinking, but soon he shook his head and put his attention back to the book in front of him.

"…_The people of the Scrya clan also known as a peace loving people, they dislike fightings and it also said that the only spell they know beside the one they used to shape shift are healing and teleportation spells…"_

_Only healing and teleportation spells? That's strange… I recall grandpa gave me a book and told me to learn some spells to defend myself from it. Wait, come to think about it… I've never seen any of us ever used those spells which that book teach me, I wonder why…_ Yuuno put his right hand to his chin and think without removing his eyes from the book in front of him. He was so concentrated on the book he didn't realize that someone's standing in front of his desk, waiting him to realize but even after waiting for some time the blond male still focused on the book. Feeling that waiting won't do any good the person bent down and snatched the glasses from the librarian's face which surprised him, making him jump backward and fall to the floor. Not long after, Yuuno push himself up while rubbing the back of his head which hit the floor, after managed to stand up he faced the person in front of him and he could see that the person is wearing his glasses and is giggling while looking around.

"Ehehe, the world is spinning." Yuuno just sighed at the sight in front of him, and after some time he took his glasses back and put it on his face.

"If you do something like this often your eyesight will really become bad Nanoha."

Yuuno sighed again but he was taken aback as the girl just grab his left arm and let out a giggle.

"That's because you keep ignoring just now, Yuuno-kun." Nanoha pouted a bit which make Yuuno smile and rub the back of his head with his other hand.

"Sorry Nanoha but I got something on my mind at that time." Yuuno then gestured toward a sofa that lies in front of his desk and Nanoha took notice of it. Soon both of them are sitting on the sofa side by side, not that Yuuno had a choice since Nanoha just won't let go of his arm.

"By the way Nanoha, what're you doing here? I didn't remember hearing about you want to come here today." Yuuno asked while moving a plate which filled with cookies in front of him toward Nanoha

"Well actually…" Nanoha said while finally letting go of Yuuno's arm and took a bit of the cookie "I was walking around this place with Fate-chan when it rained all of a sudden so we decided to come here for shelter, I think Fate-chan is seeing Chrono-kun by now."

"Rain huh…" Yuuno put his hand on his head while remembering the little 'miracle' from Chrono. _Wonder what Chrono's going to say about this._

"Huh? What's the matter with Chrono-kun?" Nanoha asked which make Yuuno surprised as he realized that he had mumbled a bit of his thought.

"No, no, nothing, nothing at all." _Chrono's going to kill me if I tell her about that._

Yuuno wave his hands out but these action only make the girl more curious than ever.

"Mou, c'mon tell me." Nanoha start to beg and she is giving Yuuno the pleading puppy eyes looks which somehow always make Yuuno fall down in defeat .

"He-hey Nanoha, that's not fair. Stop with those puppy eyes." but Nanoha isn't going to fall back now since she know that he is starting to give up so instead of stopping she jump on Yuuno and keep begging while holding his shirt

"Na-nanoha!"

"I'm not letting you go unless you tell me, now confess!" For the next five minutes it become a contest of strength as Yuuno struggle to push Nanoha away while Nanoha just keep holding as tight as ever but somehow the two had forget about the reason why they were doing that pushing-holding contest in the first place, they keep doing the contest until the door to the library is opened which make both of them stop and face the door where they could see Fate and Chrono are standing there with a surprised look on their face.

"He-hello, Fate-chan and Chrono-kun" Nanoha said while still on top of Yuuno

"Could you two lover birds do that in a more suitable places?" Chrono started as he was the first one to recover.

"I never know that you're that bold Nanoha." Fate said with a low voice but it still enough to reach the two, these words make Nanoha look down and soon she realize the position she is in. She blushed furiously and jump away while Yuuno did the same.

"Thi-this is not like what you think! Well you see… I just want to forced Yuuno to… no! Not forced… begged! Yes I was begging for Yuuno to tell me what's on his mind but he just won't say it so I just grab him so he won't run away. So you see, there's nothing happenened just now so please don't misunderstand, okay." Nanoha said in one breath which make the other three loss their word and just stared blankly at the hysteric girl who waved her arms back and forth with face as red as tomato.

"Ca-calm down Nanoha, we understand so please quit with those hysteric act." Fate quickly grab her friend and trying to calm her down.

A few minutes later Nanoha finally managed to calm down and right now she is sitting back on the sofa beside Fate while Yuuno and Chrono sit on the sofa in front of them.

"So, what were you guys talking about just now?" Chrono asked while facing Nanoha but soon his attention go to Yuuno since Nanoha was too busy eating cookies. But he quickly get a bad feeling as he see that Yuuno is smirking and he definitely doesn't like that smirk.

"Well, we were only talking about a 'miraculous' rain that poured a few moment ago." Yuuno said while facing Chrono who quickly look away while coughing and these actions make the two girl in front of them tilt their head in confusion.

"It was just a sudden rain so why is it 'miraculous'?" Fate asked but she didn't got any answer since Yuuno just put his hand on his mouth and trying to suppress his giggle while Chrono go with another coughing act.

"A-anyway it seems that the rain had just stopped, why don't you go out and enjoy your break time Yuuno?" Chrono said, trying his best to change the topic.

"Eh? Yuuno-kun, you got a break time today?" Nanoha quickly asked while Yuuno just nod his head "Well why don't we walk around the city for a moment, we still have some free time don't we Fate-chan?" Fate took a glance to the clock in the wall and smile before facing back at Nanoha.

"Yup, we still have some time. So how about it you guys?" Both Yuuno and Chrono agreed and soon the four of them go out from the library and start to walk toward the town, meanwhile a wind blow from the window of the library and flip a page from the book which Yuuno just read and there were some words written about Scrya clan there.

"…_Long ago the Scrya clan used to be a nomadic clan which go from one place to another but it is said that after a great explosion which reason remain unknown happened and destroyed a town on Michilda a few years ago the Scrya decided to make a settlement in the desert located near the destroyed town but why they decided to do that was never known…"_

Fifteen minutes later the four mages are walking around the park when Chrono spotted a food store and asked if any of them want to eat and since all of them agreed Chrono went to the store to buy them accompanied by Fate while Yuuno and Nanoha wait on a chair near under a tree. They just sit there in silence until Nanoha decided to break the silence.

"You know, it's been quite some time since the last time we walk around together like this isn't it?" Nanoha said while gazing at the sky

Yuuno was quite surprised at the sudden question but decided to smile

"Well it can't be helped, after all we are all busy with our job. At least you guys're bussier than me, that's for sure."

"You think so? But I heard that Chrono gave you a lot of work to do in the library."

Nanoha said while putting her finger on the chin while facing at Yuuno

"Yeah, but that was nothing compared to you guys. I heard that some of your missions were totally dangerous while in my case…" Yuuno stopped speaking and sighed while looking at the ground. Seeing the sudden change of mood from the librarian Nanoha quickly try to cheer him up by rubbing his back.

"Oh c'mon Yuuno-kun, it's true that there were some dangerous missions given to us but as you can see we are still in full health right? Don't become such a worrywart." As she finished her statement Nanoha hit Yuuno's back which surprised him but seeing the girl's effort to cheer him he couldn't help but smile when he saw a little girl behind Nanoha who is trying to grab her balloon which have flew and stuck under the tree. Yuuno quickly stand to his feet and took the balloon, then he bent down and handed the balloon to the little girl in front of him.

"Here you go little girl." Yuuno smiled as he gave the balloon and a moment later the girl took the balloon while smile back toward Yuuno.

"Thank you oniichan, you're so kind." the girl said while smiling before she run off but by the time she said those word an unknown image suddenly appeared on Yuuno's head. In that image Yuuno could see a little girl, around nine years old with a long brown hair that reach her back is trying to pick an apple from a tree but no matter how hard she try she couldn't reach the apple and Yuuno could hear an "awww…" sound come from the little girl. The next thing he know he had picked the apple and bent down to give it to the girl. The girl turn around and faced Yuuno, Yuuno got surprised as he see that the little girl in front of him looks completely like…

_Nanoha?_ Yuuno try to speak but no words are coming out, instead his hand are moving toward the little girl and he see that the girl are taking the apple from his hand while smiling warmly toward him.

"Thank you, Yuuno-oniichan." as soon as he heard those words the image quickly dissapear and the only thing he could see is Nanoha's hand which is waving in front of him which make him jump backward in surprise. The next thing he know he is still standing under the tree surrounded by Chrono, Nanoha, and Fate who are looking at him with concern on their face.

"Wha-what're you guys doing?" Yuuno quickly said but the only answer he got was a bop on the back of his head from Chrono.

"That's our line. You just stand there doing nothing, do you know how worry we've become?" Chrono said while Yuuno rub the back of his head

"That's right Yuuno, did something happened?" Fate asked with concern on her face. Yuuno was about to said something but soon he changed his mind.

"A---ahahaha, it was nothing nothing really." Yuuno said while rubbing his head and forcing a smile.

"Are you sure?" Fate continue still suspicious.

"Ye-yes of course, don't worry about it." After some minutes of interrogation finally the three decided to give up and eat the food Fate and Chrono bought, they're exchanging stories about their work and everything happened since the last time they met but all those time Yuuno didn't hear any of the conversation. His mind is occupied by the sudden image he just saw a moment ago, but after some thinking he decided to stop thinking about it and just join the conversation with his friends.

End of Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN : So how is it so far ? Is it good or is it bad? Please give me some review okay, or I won't know how people's thinking about my story. And by the way, the book Yuuno read was written before he found it so 'a few years ago' in that book could meant a lot more to the past, I hope you didn't got confused with that. I'm gonna put the next chapter in a week or so so please wait for it okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

AN : _Italic words mean the people's thought  
_**Bold words mean the device's voice**  
Hope you don't got confused with that, well on with the story then.

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T own Nanoha and any of the characters inside it_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_Huh…? Where… am I? This place…it looks so… familiar._ Yuuno thought as he stood in front of a lake near a forest when he felt a tug from his back and as he turn around he could see the little girl which he saw before in the sudden image that come to his mind.

That girl is wearing a white robe which covered a black shirt and a long white skirt that pass her knee, she is also wearing a white round hat on her head which looks similar with the one Caro use minus the strips. The funny thing is that all of those cloth look somehow old fashioned but it looks so familiar in Yuuno's eyes.

Yuuno had a lot of thought and question on his mind but he couldn't asked anything since just like before his voice just won't come out but somehow he still able to move his body on his own this time. Yuuno was thinking about what he would do when he felt another tug on his cloth which made him put his attention on the girl beside him.

"Yuuno-oniichan, is something wrong?" the little girl asked and somehow when he saw her eyes he quickly shook his head which make the little girl smiled, all of a sudden she grab Yuuno's right hand and start walking away. These actions surprised Yuuno a bit but feeling that there's nothing he could do he decided to follow the girl.

After that Yuuno feel everything went black for an instant and the next thing he know he is laying down in a meadow when he feel someone's coming to his direction. Yuuno quickly stood up and he could see that the little girl is walking toward him but this time she isn't alone as there's another person with her.

_Grandpa Gwen…?_ Yuuno thought as he saw the old man who came toward him with the little girl but something seems wrong since the grandpa whom he know for years when he was still with the Scrya clan was definitely older then the person in front of him.

"Gwen-ojisan quick quick." the little girl call at the man beside her while pulling him. Soon both of them are right in front of Yuuno but there's nothing he could do since he couldn't talk despite the pack of questions on his head so he just stood up and smile a bit at the two. Gwen took a glance at Yuuno and Yuuno got a feeling that he was about to said something when everything went black again but the difference is that this time nothing happened when Yuuno hear some voice from afar.

"y….no… yu…no….ku… Yuuno-kun!" and soon after Yuuno opened his eyes and this time he could see who is calling him for a while, Nanoha. It seems that she had been calling him for some time while shaking his body.

Soon Yuuno realized what had happened, he was talking with his friends when all of a sudden another image flashed on his head and just like the first time he saw it, he kept on staring at nothing for some moments and the result is to be expected.

"Okay, that's the second time you've become like that. You better had an explanation for this Yuuno." Chrono said while rubbing his head

"That's right Yuuno, is there's something wrong with you?" Fate said with a worry face

Yuuno think for a while but soon he decide to just keep silence since his friends will definitely make some fuss about the strange visions he had seen, especially Nanoha who will definitely take him to see Shamal. Those image did make him fell worried somehow but he is more worried on making his friends worry about his sake so he just forced a smile and laughed a bit.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I'm just uh- thinking about something." although Chrono and Fate seem to accepted the answer Yuuno gave but Nanoha still had a worry look on her face, and it is no surprise since she is the one who know Yuuno the best and she could tell if he is lying or not. Yuuno realized that Nanoha didn't believe him so he put his hands on Nanoha shoulder and smile at her.

"Don't worry Nanoha, I can guarantee that I'm okay. So don't worry okay." this time Nanoha was convinced a bit and nodded her head but when Yuuno was about to pull his hands Nanoha quickly grab his right hand with both of her hands and closed her eyes before she opened her eyes again and look deeply into Yuuno's eyes.

"Na-Nanoha?" Yuuno asked in confusion

"I believe you Yuuno-kun, but promise me one thing. Promise me that if you have some problems which are too hard for you you will come and tell me, I may not be able to help you but at least I can help ease your burden a bit by listening and believe me, I'm a good listener." Nanoha smiled at Yuuno and Yuuno somehow feel better, all of his thought about all the images he had seen gone just as fast as they appear and soon he closed his eyes and smiled back, and this time it's not a forced smile but it's his real smile.

"Thank you Nanoha, I'm really glad that I have someone like you by my side." Yuuno said in a calm voice while holding Nanoha hand which grips his right hand and this actions made Nanoha smiled warmly at him, both of them kept smiling warmly at each other until a cough is heard.

The cough made both of them come back to reality and when they realize what they're doing, both of their face quickly had a bright red blush on their cheek and soon they released each others hand while facing at their forgotten friends. Soon they can see that Fate is forcing a smile while Chrono is looking away with his arms crossed, both of them are having a small blush on their cheek.

"I told you before to do it in a more suitable place!" Chrono said while still facing away, on the other hand Fate was scratching her cheek with her finger while still forcing her smile.

"Well, I don't know what you guys were thinking but… that was a really hot atmosphere you two got into." Fate said in a low voice which make the blushes on Nanoha and Yuuno become even redder.

"Mo-Mouuuuu! Please don't said something like that." Nanoha said while trying to stopped her blush as much as she could while Yuuno just forcing another smile.

"Well, we've finished eating and you two had finished with your lovey-dovey chat so how about going back now?" Chrono quickly said while standing up which got a nod from Fate who follow her brother quickly.

"Stop with those talk pleaseeeeeeeeeee." Nanoha stood up quickly which make her tripped and fall, she was about to hit the ground if not for Yuuno who quickly stood and grab her body just inch before she hit the ground.

"A-are you okay Nanoha?" Yuuno asked with worry on his voice

"U-un, I'm alright. Thank you, Yuuno-kun." Nanoha smiled after nodding a bit but soon they realized that both of their friends are watching them in awe.

"You two… what did I just said about these kind of thing?" Chrono put his hand on his face and soon the two realize that they're in some promising position and not long after another blushes return to their face and this time it's even redder than the first one.

Nanoha quickly jumped away from Yuuno while Yuuno faced his two friends "He-hey, don't misunderstand okay. I… I just want to… helped Nanoha, th-that's all."

"Th-that's right! I- It was just an accident so…please stop with those looks MOUUUUUUU!" Nanoha screamed the last bit as she saw the looks on both Chrono's and Fate's faces but the response she got from them is a laughter.

"Mou, it's not funny you guys." Nanoha pouted a bit

"Not for you at least." Fate smirked a bit just to get a bop on her head by Nanoha "Ouch! Nanoha that's hurt you know."

"Punishment for making fun of me." Nanoha pouted again while Fate just laugh a bit and put her hand on Nanoha's shoulder.

"Okay, okay. That's my fault so how about going back before it's getting da…"

BOOM!!!!

"What the-!" Fate's words was cut off by a blast and when they realized it there're some flying type gadgets above them

"Gadgets?! What're those things doing here?!" Nanoha said

"We've no time to find it out, Nanoha! Fate! You two go and destroyed them and Yuuno, you help me to evacuate the people from here!" being an experienced commander Chrono quickly give out some order which got nods from his friends and soon they split into two groups to stop the gadgets.

"Raging Heart!"

'**Yes, My Master'**

"Bardiche assault!"

'**Yes, Sir'**

"Set up!" Both Nanoha and Fate said in a same time and soon they're equiped with their barrier jacket and flew toward the sky to battle the gadgets.

'**Axel Shooter'** as it was said Nanoha fired some energy beam from Raging Heart which pierce the gadgets that get on their way resulting in destruction on some of the gadgets.

'**Haken form' **Bardiche change it's form and soon Fate swings it and an energy scythe fly out from it and cut some gadgets in half

Even though with Nanoha and Fate destroying the gadgets but it doesn't mean that it's already safe since the number of the gadgets was quite big so Yuuno and Chrono decided that they must helped the civilians as soon as they could. A few moment later a blast from one of the gadgets hit a tree and making it fall toward the little girl which Yuuno helped some moment ago.

_This is bad!_ Yuuno thought, soon he lift his right hand and a magic circle appear in front of it.

"Struggle bind!" Yuuno let out some chain from his magic circle and stop the tree from falling, Chrono quickly arrived beside the girl and helped her when a beam hit the ground behind them and explode. As Yuuno saw the blast a sudden flash of image appear on his head again, this time he saw something that looks like a city is being bombarded by some energy beams which causing destruction everywhere on the city. Yuuno didn't saw it for long though as everything went black and as soon as he realized it he could see Chrono is running toward him with the girl tailing him.

_At a time like this… _Yuuno sighed a bit before start to run toward Chrono.

"She is the last one here, let's go!" Chrono ordered and soon they're running toward safety. Yuuno took a glance back a bit and he could see that Nanoha and Fate are almost finish in destroying all the gadgets since none of them could be seen anymore, none but one…

"Oh no! Yuuno-kun watch out behind you!" Nanoha yelled and as Yuuno turned around he could see that one last gadget had managed to get passed Nanoha and Fate and his concern become bigger as he saw that the girl following him had tripped and fall to the floor just at the same time as when the gadget fired an energy beam toward them.

A sudden quick image appeared on Yuuno's head and this time it wasn't a pleasant one, when he realized it he saw the little girl that resemble Nanoha is being pierced by some energy beams from her back and soon she fall to the ground covered by blood, Yuuno was about to run toward her when everything went black and he returned back to the reality as he saw the girl he helped before on the ground with a gadget firing an energy beam toward them.

Yuuno's body suddenly moved on its own, the next thing he know he had pull the little girl away with his left hand and lift his right hand toward the beam when suddenly a magic circle appear in front of it but this magic circle was somehow different from his usual one since it was bigger and in addition of the big hexagram symbol it also had a star shape symbol in the middle of it. Nanoha and the others could only stare in awe as a big energy sword emerged from the magic circle and it pierce through the gadget's energy beam all the way until it hit and destroyed the gadget.

"Yu- Yuuno-kun…?" Nanoha and Fate both stunned at the sight they just see and soon both of them landed back and after removing their barrier jacket they quickly went toward Yuuno while Chrono do the same.

"Yu-Yuuno, what was that just now?" Chrono asked as the three of them got near their friend but got no answer, Yuuno said nothing while keep on looking at his right hand in disbelief when his mind suddenly went blank and he fell to the ground unconscious,

"Yuuno-kun!"

End of Chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN : Well, that's the end of my third chapter and I hope it's good enough for you guys, but if it's still bad I'm really sorry about that since I'm still trying to make a good fic myself. I just hope that you're good enough to give me some reviews so I could at least know how you fell about my story so far. By the way, the fourth chapter will be a bit late since I'm having a my hand full of assignment from the college I'm attending right now so please wait for it okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

AN : Sorry that it became very late for me to post this chapter, but I can't do it any faster. I had a full week of working on assignments and the result is I got ill and was forced by my parents to stay on the bed, on top of that I got another pack of assignments just after I recovered (Am I cursed or what...). I wrote this chapter while I was still a bit ill so please forgive me if it become bad, by the way thank you for the review especially for the suggestions on how I can improve my work. I just hope I could work better and make this fic to become at least close to your expectations. R&R please  
DISCLAIMER : I don't own Nanoha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ugh…what happened to me…? Where…am I?_ Yuuno thought as he opened his eyes slowly, his body feel so heavy but after some time he managed to stand up and after looking around he could see…nothing…

There's nothing around him, only darkness… He don't know where he was or why he was there but there's one thing for sure… he had a really bad feeling about this. After a few minutes of looking around in the darkness Yuuno's eyes caught something in afar which looks like a light and soon he feel his feet start to walk toward it, for what reason… he doesn't know.

_I hope I'm making a good decision…_ Yuuno keep walking toward the light when all of a sudden the light become bigger and swallowed him and when he opened his eyes again he could see a town in front of him, a destroyed town…

_This place…I…I recognize this place, but how…?_ With those thought on his mind Yuuno start to walk inside the town but he immediately regret his action since the sight in front of him is nothing but horror, blood and dead bodies are all around the place, men… women… even children…

_Just what is happening here… ? _Yuuno walk past several dead bodies and when he reach a place that looks like a broken fountain he stopped, Yuuno stared at the body of a little girl which is lying in front of him with her back at him. Yuuno had an uneasy feeling about this but his curiosity got over him, soon he crouch down near the body and his right hand move slowly toward the body but before he could reach her he stopped as he feel his body trembling.

After having some thought Yuuno closed his eyes and grab the girl's shoulder, quickly he turn her around and after slowly opening his eyes being surprised is an understatement for what he feel now… in front of him lies the little girl who resemble Nanoha, still with the cloth she wear the last time he saw her but this time the color of her cloths is stained with a thick red blood color.Yuuno feel as if a sword had stabbed him in the heart as he lift the little girl's body and put her on his arm, and for a reason he didn't know he could feel that his cheek is getting wet because of the tears which are coming out from his eyes.

_I'm crying…? Why…?_ Yuuno rub his wet cheek with his hand and try to stop the tears but it is futile as the tears just keep coming out.

A few moment later Yuuno finally able to stop his tears and now he is looking at the girl's face. He could see that the girl is letting out a little smile even though it seems to be a sad one, but what concerned Yuuno the most is that the smile on her face looks so familiar and somehow nostalgic.

_This girl…Did I know her?_ Yuuno was so deep in thought he didn't realize that someone is coming toward him from the back and when he realized it was already too late as a sword had pierced his stomach, Yuuno soon fall to the ground next to the girl and as he try to look up he could see a figure is standing in front of him. Yuuno couldn't figure out who it was since the figure seems to be covered by something like a black shadow ad the only thing he could see is the blood covered sword on its right hand.

"Wh-who're you…?" Yuuno tried to speak while holding his bloody stomach but the figure in front of him didn't answer, instead it lift out the sword and seems to be ready to slash him again.

"You're the last one…Yuuno." the figure said before swinging the sword toward Yuuno who seems to be immobilized.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Yuuno woke up with a loud scream and after some moment he realized that everything was a dream, a very realistic dream if he could say…

_Wha-what was that? Was it really just a dream?_ Yuuno wipe the sweat on his forehead and after a moment he start to look around to find out where he is now.

_This place… an infirmary? _Yuuno thought when the door suddenly opened which starled him but after looking toward the door he sighed in relief since the one coming in was none other than one of his friend Shamal.

"I see that you've regain consciousness." Shamal said as she sat on a chair in front of her desk "So how's your feeling now?"

"I'm… alright." Yuuno lied but he knew from the look Shamal is giving him that she didn't believe him "Really, it's alright… By the way, what happened to me?"

Shamal sighed at Yuuno's attempt to changed the topic but feeling that she shouldn't pushed him to much she decided to let him go this time "Well, I heard that you passed out after saving a little girl from a gadget so Nanoha, Fate, and Chrono decided to take you here just in case you need some medical attention but it seems that you don't need it."

"I passed out? For how long?" Yuuno asked

Shamal took a glance at her watch before putting her attention back at Yuuno "If I'm not wrong you've slept for nearly four hour."

"Is that so…" Yuuno sighed before tried to get out of the bed but he soon fall as his leg feel so weak somehow, he was about to hit the ground but somehow he was able to grab the bed to stop his fall. A moment later he is sitting on the bed once again with some help from Shamal to bring him to the bed.

"You know, I think it'll be better if you tell me the truth Yuuno." Shamal said after helping her friend to got back to the bed.

"Don't worry about me Shamal, I'm fi-" Yuuno was about to finish his sentence when Shamal lift her hand up signing him to stop talking.

"Maybe I'm not as smart as you Yuuno, but I'm a doctor and I can tell if someone is having problem or not so stop pretending and just tell me your problem." Shamal said with a tone which make her words seems like an orders and Yuuno know better than to lied to her if she had acted like this.

"All right, but promise me you won't tell anyone...especially Nanoha. " Yuuno said while letting out a pleading look toward Shamal which made her smiled a bit and nodded her head.

After some moment Yuuno finally finished telling her about all of the strange visions he had seen all this time and about how those visions seems so realistic. For the next five minutes there is nothing but silence between the two, Shamal put her hand on her cheeks and think while Yuuno just sat on the bed while looking at Shamal since he know that it'll be better if he let her think for a while about his problem and soon Shamal start to speak while pointing the pen on her hand toward Yuuno.

"Hey Yuuno, ever since you could remember anything you were already with the Scrya weren't you?"

Yuuno got confused with her question but decide to nod anyway which made him got a strange look from Shamal.

"Err…. Shamal, is there something wrong?" Yuuno asked with fear described all over his face.

"Actually, it's about what you've been through… I've seen someone having those kind of problems but what I don't understand is why you could get those problems too."

"Is my problems that bad?"

"No no, it's not bad. It just… strange."

"Strange?" Shamal sighed as she heard Yuuno's question but she should've expected it since he had never had anyone around him having these kind of problems, after some moment Shamal stood up and walk toward the window. She looked toward the scenery outside of the infirmary for a while before facing back at Yuuno.

"You see Yuuno, if I'm not wrong about this… those visions you've been having is similar to the one that amnestic peoples had when they're slowly remembering their past memories."

"Wha-?" Yuuno got really surprised with what Shamal had just said and he keep silent for a few moment while trying to understand what Shamal told him. It all made sense to him now, he had a vision when he saw something or some event that was somehow similar to the vision he was having like it was a key trigger it, but if that's true that would mean that he is…

"You mean that my memories with the Scrya is... a false one?" Yuuno asked

"That's not what I really meant even though there are some possibilities for that but I guess we can exclude that possibility for now, after all the girl which resemble a 9-years old Nanoha from your memories called you 'onii-chan' right? That would mean that you're already older than that but from what I knew since you're 9-years old you've been in the earth with Nanoha didn't you?"

"That's true, but what would all of these visions mean then?" Shamal just letting out a shrugged to answer it.

"I'm sorry to said this but I really don't know since we can't tell which memories is the real one, but I'm sure the answer will come sooner or later so just relax for now" Shamal hit Yuuno's back a little which made Yuuno smile a bit at her when the door suddenly opened and someone came inside.

"Shamal! I thought I asked you to tell us if he wake up." both Yuuno and Shamal quickly faced at the door to find out who is the person who came in even though they had made some guess from the person's voice.

"Oh Hayate, I'm sorry but we were having some conversation so…" Shamal said which made Hayate pouted a bit at the answer but soon the warm smile return back to her face.

"Oh well, by the way how's your condition now Yuuno?" Hayate shifted to her other friend with the same smile on her face which got a smile from Yuuno in return.

"I'm fine thanks, by the way… where're Nanoha, Fate and Chrono?"

"Oh don't worry about them, right now Fate-chan and Nanoha-chan are back to their job as an instructor and about Chrono, he had return back to his office. He said that he had to make some report about the incident a while ago." Hayate explained which got some "oh" from Yuuno.

Hayate may not be the brightest girl around but she could see that Yuuno is feeling down somehow and she realize from the look Shamal gave her when she was about to asked something that it will be better not to asked but still she couldn't just leave him there and that's when an idea come to her mind.

"Ne, Yuuno." Hayate called but somehow Yuuno is deep on his thought and didn't hear her at all

"Yuuno." again there's no response

After trying to call him for more than ten times and still no response from the boy Hayate decided that she had had it. She walk toward the bed where Yuuno is sitting and after she got there she sit beside him and wave her hand in front of Yuuno which surprised him and after that she finally managed to get his attention.

"So-sorry Hayate, I was… thinking. What did you say just now?"" Yuuno rub the back of his head while smilling at the annoyed, pouting girl in front of him.

"Mou…" Hayate said while crossing her arms but soon the smile return back to her face as she start to explain "You know that the day after tomorrow is Nanoha's birthdays right? I was thinking of going out to buy a gift for her today, do you want to come along?"

_Nanoha's birthdays huh?Almost forgot about it…_ Yuuno thought for a moment and soon he nod his head which result in Hayate's smile grew wider and the next thing know he had been pulled from the bed and to the door by Hayate. The two stop for a moment and look toward Shamal who was smiling at them but somehow for Yuuno that smile meant for him to have some fun and forget about his problem, something that he couldn't and won't be able to do for a while…

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

AN : Sorry that I'm sooooooooo late at posting this chapter but I don't have any option since the college started to made me mad thanks to all the assignments and tests the professors are giving to me Boy, it seems to me that they're really enjoyed making their student's live like hell. And for anyone who're reading my story I'm really sorry for the bad grammar I had, I've tried to made it better so many times but it seems that I'm already at my limit so please bear with me ok. By the way, I really hope that you could be kind enough to give me some reviews. On with the story then.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at these Yuuno, aren't they cute?" Hayate said while pointing at a shelf filled with some animal-shapes dolls while Yuuno just sighed at his friend childish behavior. Right now he is supposed to be accompanying her to find a present for one of their best friend's birthdays but it seems that they've gone out of the track.

Sometimes Yuuno just don't understand his friends, in one time they're calm and wise which make them look like a reliable and incredible grown up people, but in another time they're more childish than any kids he had ever seen and bad luck for him, this is one of those times.

"Hayate, did you forget why we're here?" Yuuno decided to stop the girl before she tried to do anything funny like hugging those dolls in a very childlike manner and he know that she will do it if he left her like that since he had seen her do so in the past. Not long after the girl stop and turn around while blushing a bit and apologize since she realize how strange she had act just now thanks to the attention of almost everyone in the store which are directed at her. Soon the two continue to walk around the store until Yuuno spotted something at a jewelry counter, Yuuno quickly walk toward it and asked the saleswoman to pick something for him and since the thing is covered by Yuuno's body Hayate isn't able to look at it.

"Hey Yuuno, what did you took just now?" Hayate move to Yuuno's side to look at the thing in Yuuno's hand and when she is able to take a glance at it her mouth opened in awe.

"Is that what you're going to give her?"

"Yes, I think this will fit her." Yuuno said with a smile on his face while lifting the things on his hand a bit allowing Hayate to had a full glance on it. It was a beautiful silver necklace which had wings shape pendant with a diamond shape aquamarine crystal in the middle of the wings. The pendant was also made from a silver and the wings were well made and made it look like it was a real one but the one that took Hayate's attention was the blue crystal in the middle of it, it had a bright azure color and the way it reflect the light makes the crystal glow and emit a blue colored light similar to the one on Nanoha's eyes.

"It's beautiful, but… isn't that quite expensive?" Hayate's expression quickly change into a concerned one but Yuuno just shook his head.

"Don't worry, I've saved some money for something like this."

Hearing these Hayate faced Yuuno with a warm smile which said 'I knew it' "Well, I'm sure Nanoha will like it." Hayate said which made Yuuno smiled a bit.

"Thanks Hayate, by the way what are you going to buy for her?" Yuuno's asked

"Oh don't worry, I've decided about that before we came here." Hayate giggle while quickly walk away leaving a confused Yuuno behind her. They parted their way a moment with Hayate went to another section while Yuuno went to paid for the pendant on his hand. After paying and got the pendant wrapped up, together with a comment from the cashier about what a nice boyfriend he is, Yuuno decided to find Hayate but before long he stop after he saw Hayate is paying for something at a counter but it seems that it will take some more time for the present to be wrapped up (the saleswoman seems to be a new one) so Yuuno decide to sit down on a chair nearby and while doing so he gaze at the box on his hand which had the pendant inside it.

_Aquamarine… I hope she likes it…_ Yuuno thought while closing his eyes when another image of the little girl which resemble Nanoha appear again, this time though it was fast as the only thing he saw was the girl smiling toward him in front of a lake with her eyes closed and when she opened them Yuuno could see that this girl also had a bright blue colour on her eyes that looks exactly the same color as the lake behind her.

…_Mi…zu…no…_Yuuno snapped back to reality as soon as the word came to his mind and he was glad since this time he didn't get another strange look and questions from his friends about him gazing away since by the time he return to reality Hayate is still running toward him.

"Sorry for waiting Yuuno, they had some problem with the wrapping." Hayate apologized while trying to catch her breath which made Yuuno smile a bit and stand up.

"Don't worry, beside I owe you one for taking me here." Yuuno smile warmly which make Hayate smile back at him, not long after both of them are walking out of the store they were in.

While walking they chatted about how Nanoha's going to react when she got her presents, well most of it was Hayate making fun of Yuuno about his present which Hayate addressed as 'a confession's gift' or about him finally try to pass the boundaries of 'best friend' with Nanoha while Yuuno just blushed at them and tried to decline but failed in doing so. They keep on walking like that until Hayate feel a bit tired and since they're near a park both of them decide that it's better to had some rest for while, by the time Yuuno is about to sit he spot an ice cream stand on the other end of the park.

"Hey Hayate, do you want some ice creams? My treat." Yuuno's sudden question staled the exhausted girl, after take a quick gaze at the ice cream stand she put her finger on her chin and pretend to think which made her friend laugh at her reaction.

"Hmm, I think a strawberry one will be good enough." Hayate said

Yuuno bow a bit before saying "Yes, mistress Hayate." in Reinforce Zwei's tone, he copy her tone quite well which made Hayate surprised a bit before she puffed out her cheek, lift her right arm and hit him playfully while the boy just laugh at her reactions.

Hayate then stopped hitting her friend and crossed her arms, still with the puffing cheek "Don't make fun of me like that, mouuuu…"

"Sorry sorry, I'll return soon so wait here okay." Hayate nodded a bit and soon Yuuno had run toward the ice cream stand while Hayate just look at him while holding her chin with her hands and smile.

Before long Yuuno had reached the ice cream stand, lucky for him the last person who bought the ice cream had already left "One strawberry and one chocolate ice creams please." Yuuno said politely and soon he got what he ordered, he handed some money and start to walk back toward Hayate but when he reach the bench Hayate were sitting she had gone, Yuuno quickly look around and spotted the girl in the other part of the park not far from him and started to walk toward her.

"Hayate, what're you doing there?" Yuuno's question took the girl by surprised but in a moment she turned around and Yuuno could see the she was standing in front of a stand with an old woman sitting on a chair behind it.

"Yuu-Yuuno! Don't shock me like that please!" Hayate shouted which startled Yuuno a bit before he move his right hand and gave the strawberry ice cream which made Hayate's smile return and soon they start to eat the ice cream on their hand.

"Well, I'm sorry that I startled you but what're you doing here?" Yuuno asked

"About that, I'm having some fortune telling here." Hayate's face turn to a smile while Yuuno just tilt his head in confusion

"Fortune…telling? You're still into that kind of thing Hayate?" Yuuno quickly regretted his statement as he could see that the girl in front of him is a bit mad by his statement as her smile had gone, replaced by some anger and cold glare which are directed toward him.

"So...so…sorry Hayate, I didn't meant to." Yuuno quickly apologized since he didn't want to fall victim to the anger of a female especially since he still remember how Chrono had end up when he somehow forgot his date with Amy.

The two stood there in silent until Hayate start to laugh while trying to tell Yuuno how funny his face was which pissed Yuuno a bit but soon he joined in the laughter, they keep laughing until...

"Excuse me you two." The old woman took the two by surprised as she had stood between them and had her magnifying glass pointed toward them.

"Ye-yes? Do you need something ma'am?" Yuuno speak first but the old woman just keep on looking toward them before putting her attention toward Yuuno.

"Could you show me your hand?" both Yuuno and Hayate were confused but Hayate quickly nod which Yuuno took as an order. He lift his right hand and show it to the old woman while she put her magnifying glass on it and keep on looking at Yuuno's hand for some time before let out a sigh.

"Umm… is something wrong?" Hayate asked which made the old woman gaze at her before turned around toward Yuuno.

"Listen to me young man, it's your choice whether you want to know the truth about those problems which been bothering you or not but you must listen to these. In one way this 'truth' you're looking for will bring back a very bad memories which you might not wanted to remember at all and it could also change the way you will act from now on, but in another way it could help you from having an equally bad one which you may have quite soon." The old woman stopped talking for a bit and face the sky "In the end it's all return back to you but at least let me give you one advice young man, choose your path wisely so that you won't regret it later."

Not long after the old woman start to walk away from them, both Yuuno and Hayate saw her leaving but they already had too much on their mind to bother about her, well the difference is that Yuuno was thinking while Hayate was confused but soon they snapped back as the old woman had stopped walking and turn around to face at them.

"As for the answer to the truth, you already had it deep down on your mind." The old woman shouted a little before turning around and start walking again.

End of Chapter


End file.
